


Practice Makes Perfect

by ximeria



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chess, M/M, Porn Battle, power, skill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik accuses Charles of cheating at their game of chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]Practice Makes Perfect(熟能生巧)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297318) by [Shame_i_translate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate)



> Charles and Erik are intelligent people - I'm sure they can come up with some pretty interesting ways of testing and honing their powers.
> 
> Also, I apologize for the chess references - I know next to nothing about chess, but oh well.

It was an unseasonably warm evening. Darkness had fallen outside, and the partly pulled curtains swung in the light breeze.

Charles bit his lower lip and tried to visualize the chess board. "Pa-pawn to ...b5."

"No peeking," Erik admonished, digging his fingers into the leather armrests, only lifting his hand in one quick gesture to move Charles' pawn. "No matter what sort of peeking," he gasped, letting his head fall back.

Charles grinned, staring at the long neck so lovely displayed in front of him, begging for him to...

"That would be cheating too," Erik said with a breathless laugh, opening his eyes and lifting his head to meet Charles's eyes. "Rook... argh, Charles, you bastard," he moaned as Charles dug his fingers into the armrest next to Erik's hands and shifted in his seat, tightening around Erik's cock, squirming in his seat.

"We're honing your skills, your ability to concentrate and use your power under..." Charles gasped, "under duress."

"No, that's definitely cheating," Erik said with a laugh, reaching out to pull Charles' head down for a long, wet kiss, his other hand moving in the air. _'Rook to h6.'_ his voice whispered, honey thick inside Charles' mind.

"No, this would be cheating," Charles grinned against Erik's open mouth. He pushed himself up from where he was straddling Erik, not enough to let Erik's cock slip from his body, though. The slide back down felt so good and so torturously slow and he pushed every sensation it elicited in his own body and mind at Erik.

Erik banged the back of his head against the back of the chair a couple of times, eyes squeezed close. Around the room, metal objects were rattling but not moving from their places.

Charles laughed with reckless abandon - this was a fantastic way of testing their powers. He shivered as the breeze chilled the sweat on his skin. "Bishop to g4," he gasped as Erik took him by surprise while Charles had risen up again. By lifting his lower body hard and fast, slamming back into Charles as he was most vulnerably balanced. "Erik!" Charles squealed, feeling most embarrassed about this, but soon enough forgetting it as Erik caught him, strong able hands on his waist, guiding him down and back, onto the floor in front of the chair.

Still joined deeply enough to make him ache.

Erik pulled Charles' legs up, pushing the thighs almost far enough down to touch Charles' knees to his face.

"Che-chess," Charles began, but was silenced by Erik's tongue licking the roof of his mouth, causing him to make the most obscene and embarrassing noises.

 _'Later, fuckscrewlove have you now,'_ Erik's voice sing-songed inside Charles' head.

 _'On the floor?'_ Charles projected at him, incapable of hiding his amusement.

"Here, there, table, window sill, garden, I don't care," Erik growled against Charles' lips. "Now."

Charles bent his head back, gasping for air, his body nearly bent in half. Erik's pleasure was feeding into his own, his into Erik's in a terriblefantasticmagnificent feedback loop. It felt even better when Erik slowed his quick thrusts, deepening them with every move, Charles' name an unending litany on his lips. Charles liked it hard and fast, but loved it slow and torturous. Neverending, always joined always…

"Hush," Erik whispered into the space where Charles' neck joined with his shoulders. "Not going to stop, ever."

Charles dug his fingers into Erik's shoulders, crying out as every small movement of Erik's hips rubbed his cock against Charles' prostate.

Erik slipped a hand in between their bodies, clever fingers closing around Charles' rigid cock, not rubbing, just holding, cradling it. Before it tightened almost painfully and Charles cried out even louder, his voice harsh, his throat feeling raw. Erik didn't help any by letting go and pushing his fingers down between them, fingering where he was filling Charles. The touch was almost electrifying, shaking Charles to the core.

"Say please," Erik rumbled into his mouth.

"Pl-please," Charles gasped.

"Again," Erik said, his lips curving into a smile against Charles' jaw.

"Pl-please fuck me, finish me, please me, fill me" Charles poured out, not knowing what he was saying, not caring one bit either.

Erik shuddered against him, face buried against Charles' neck. His hips stuttered, rhythm lost, for seconds bleeding into minutes, body shaking in Charles' arms.

 _'Control sometimes comes when you let go of it,'_ Charles pushed into Erik's mind.

Erik lifted his head and Charles' swallowed hard. He watched in fascination as Erik's red lips curled back to reveal the unguarded wide grin. That was all he managed to see before he found himself held down, Erik using various power cables from lamps around the room, recklessly pulled from sockets. None were tied to tightly around Charles' wrists, but he was held in place, Erik sliding faster and harder in and out of him.

Charles' was so busy staring, not wanting to miss one moment of looking at Erik's face in his abandon that his own almost painful pleasure climax took him by surprise. His cock, no longer in Erik's grip but flush up against his abdomen, rubbing up and down his own skin with each and every one of Erik's thrusts, twitched, come spattering Charles chest and neck.

"You, you," Erik stammered, eyes wide and body slamming into Charles'.

No words came, but Charles felt his face warm even more as he caught the mental image that Erik pushed at him, as he reached his own climax, emptying himself inside Charles' with moan.

Erik's hips still twitched, infinitesimally, the cords fell from Charles' wrists and for a long while the only sound in the room was their harsh breathing.

Charles knew that Erik wouldn't be moving anytime soon, and it would soon enough become uncomfortable, but Charles' could not bring himself to get Erik to move as the other man licked at his neck, obviously tonguing the spatters of come.

"Queen to h1," Erik chuckled against Charles' skin.

Charles didn't answer, just projected his mirth and swatted the back of Erik's head before closing his eyes and breathing in their scents.

The End


End file.
